Ark 8 Episode 36: Battle to the moon, Yin and Yang
Participants *Kyoko *Keyome *Xiao *Konchi DeliriousAres: ((http://youtu.be/4un7Jedpicg?t=15m9s)) " Hold your stations! Fight, Fight harder!" Said a commander talking to his men on the front lines. The war was raging already, the sound of the dead and roars of anger echoed all throughout the land of Gin. Keyome, Raiden, Kyoko and Xiao all ran along each other with there godly like speeds as they continued there push. " Dammit..." Keyome said taking notice of just how large the dark moon had gotten since the war." It's growing even stronger, we dont have much time. " He said as the cape on his back continued to wave like a proud flag. Xiao nodded his head. " Alright man! So what do you plan to do with the moon anyways!? Last time all we did was seal it into Konchi, but that backfired... its even stronger than before." Keyome smirked pulling out something from his pockets that he had for a long time. " Donnie Yun, Constructed many things within his time. One of those things...was this." He showed Xiao the pellet. " Thats just a rock Keyo, get real!" Keyome smirked. " Nope... its something that was constructed from Donnies suit, a failed schematic found in there old database when he died. Within this small item.. contains enough force to whipe out the general span of the United States of america, which then has the full capasability and radius power to then stretche to Africa." Xiao blinked. " I... dont know what your talking about Keyome.." Keyome shook his head. " You'll see." He turned around looking at Kyoko." Seems as though fate brought you to me today... You'll be a very importnat asset Priestess." He said giving the girl a light smile, He could see remnants of Keyths chi on her being which made him smile turning his head back out to the road ahead. " Thank you for watching over my son..." He said closing his eyes. As they continued there push they'd approach the same cliff Keyth had been killed. Stopping on his right foot he extended his arms out to stop Xiao, Raiden and Kyoko from running off the cliff. He looked up at the moon his head tilted up high. " Its time to end this..Kyoko, Raiden. Grip onto me. Xiao, i need your help." Hideo would appear Keyome, and so would Tetsu. Keyomes father did as well, all spirted like images. They were smilling at one another. " Looks like, you werent dead after all Tasanagi." Tetsu said smirking. " No, Ryoji..." He said looking at him. " I've been dead, far before even the time you recollect." Tetsu closed his eyes as each of them turned to the moon. Keyome and Xiao shared there Chi with Tetsu and Hideo and Keyomes father, solidying them making them 'alive' even if it were for a few moments. " Together... we'll drag that moon out here to us." Hideo said as he looked at his two students. " On me..." Tetsu said, he closed his eyes seeing Densuke fighting, giving it his all. "...Im proud of you.... Densuke." Densuke, even from far away would be able to here his father say this clear as day. " For our boys Keyome." Tetsu said to Keyome. " For our boys!" They all got down into a crouched postion, with there hands extended. Even Xiao did it. A flash back of Tetsu and Keyome doing this method together with Hideo flashed back into Keyomes head. As they began to channel the chi, the ground around them would start to shake. The waters starting to raise and crash, violent waves picking up as they continued to channel there power. It grew so immense that a heavnly glow began to shine from there bodies, lighting up the whole area. Dark, Light, and Natural Hideo formulating in one area. " Now!" Tetsu said as they stomped there right foot, and extended there left fist out towards the moon. A Large chain of there chi would explode from there chi, litterally stretching around the moon. The Moon Hissed as its eyes shot left to right, up and down. Staring the chains down untill it found the orgin of the chains. Its large eye peering down at the warriors of past. They all began to pull it down litterally from space. It broke the earths atmoshphere as they contuined there power struggle with the entity. Discordia: Raiden came to a stop right before Keyome’s hand, the motion sudden enough to cause Kyoko to jerk forward and grip tightly to his fur. In complete and utter awe, she watched as the men dragged the moon towards the cliff. Below them, the water angrily lapped at the shore and sent sprays of mist that dampened the fabric of her kimono and clung to her hair. With each pull, more and more red light reflected from the unnatural moon and flooded the area, pooling around them and bathing them in its harsh beams. The red lighting caused the landscape around them to take on a foreboding and unsettling appearance. It sent chills up the priestess’s spine so she dragged her eyes to the moon. It seemed to stare back at her with the giant eye that peered out from the center. The eye seemed to give life to the moon, making it more than just a rock. It somehow gave the impression that one was looking at a creature capable of intelligence, thought and emotion… and they were not good emotions. Still, Kyoko was unfazed and she glared back at the eye pursing her lips and clenching her jaw with a look of adamancy and obstinacy. DeliriousAres: " AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1jBxrgQrEE))They all shouted at once, lightning flashing around the area, the storm increasing before they knew it a hurricane had hit. The violent winds thrashing around Keyome used some of his chi to form a dome around Raiden Kyoko so they wouldnt be blown away. The Dark moon fired a large beam of Dark Hadou in its defense only for Xiao to open his mouth and fire an explosive beam of firey hadou at it, countering it as both beams met in the middle of the water in what looked like a clash before it exploded. " WE... WE.. HAVE TO KEEP TRYING!" Keyome enterd his Oni form, Horns proturding from his body from all over, Tetsu entetred his Hadou Kusei form, and so did Hideo, Xiao unleashed his astral form, the powerful beaings brimmed as gods before the girl and the tigers as they strugged to pull the moon down. The Demonic entity roared one last time. " HERE IT GOEES!" They all pulled back at the same time, BOOOOM!!! It broke the atmoshphere completey, it was now only 5 miles from there current postion. The eyes looking right at them. Dropping to his right Knee keyome panted holding his chest coughing blood on the grass. " The Dark Hadou.." Hideo said as he tilted his head up. Tetsu grimanced. " You dont have much time yourself do you..." Keyome stood up proudly his eyes turning to the both of them, and then at Xiao. " I should have died in my holding place. 100 years is a long time. But i saved my strength... for this last thing." keyome said closing his eyes. " Hideo, Tetsu." He said putting his hands on both of there shoulders. " I know i havent been the best guy in the world... but i've changed after being here... ive changed i truly have. And although we havent seen eye to eye... I need to borrow you guys strength. One last time... So i can leave, with the both of you..." Hideo and Tetsu nodded. " Make sure... my boy makes it home Keyome." Tetsu said as he placed his hand on keyomes shoulder and Hideo did the same. " I knew... you would turn things around. Keyome." Hideo said with a smirk as they both turned into glowing orbs of chi, going inside of Keyomes body and empowering him. His body began to glow even brighter. "....Keyo... your... your a..." Keyome opened his eyes and they shined a bright blue. "...No time for that..." He said he turned to Kyoko. " You ready to go...?" If she had agreed and said yes. He would have held his arm out to the young priestess so that he could lift her up into his arms where two large black wings sprouted from his back. Xiaos body engulfed itself in the firey flame as he got ready for flight as well. Xiao huffed Raiden on his right shoulder as they all flew off to the moon landing on its cold dead surface. As soon as there feets hit the ground they'd feel a sick cold chill hit there bodies, indicating that the moon was telling them to leave. On the far side of the plain one could see what looked like a glowing light. Right in the midde of nowhere. " There..." Keyome said walking forward still carrying the young female if she had allow him to in the first place. " There's where it is.." He walked to the light, Xiao followed after putting Raiden down and they all stood around it. " Kiken placed an opening here, in hopes that the moon god would be long and dead before he made his next move. He was right, he would have been the only one to open this gate... but..." He turned to Kyoko finally putting her down. " We have you, and your the only one who can... But becareful. The Dark moons power is much more complex than Kikens... and it may back fire on you... but im counting on you." Keyome said smiling. She reminded him of one of his daughters... he never really got to see them grow. " Alright sweet cheeks.. Its up to you!" Xiao said slapping her ass, Keyome punched him in the head and Xiao backed off, rubbing the right side of his face. " Somethings... never change..." Keyome said face palming, while Xiao gave an awkward laugh. Discordia: The wind howled in Kyoko’s ears as she watched the sacrifice that Tetsu and Hideo made and the sincerity seemed to warm her insides against the cold creeping chill that surrounded them. For now, they were safe inside the protective dome. However, Raiden seemed antsy as he paced back and forth, tail flicking in the air. He was not very keen on being treated like a helpless little cub. He exhaled and came to a rest next to Kyoko, looking up at the red moon. He was oddly proud of the small priestess. She wasn’t a fighter but she tried her hardest and she was getting stronger. When Keyome scooped Kyoko up, her cheeks blushed slightly as she could feel the warmth radiate from his body and then they were flying through the air, the massive wings steadily thumping with each flap till they landed on the surface. Perhaps it was her link to the moon god, but being there made her stomach turn and bile rose in her throat. She glanced at Raiden with a pensive look as she listened to Keyome’s words. She had no idea what she was supposed to do but somehow things seemed to come to her when she needed them to. She gave a long look at Keyome and Xiao before nodding. Just as she turned towards the gate Xiao’s hand landed on her ass and she gave him a glare. Even though Keyome had already punched him it didn’t stop her from walking over to Xiao and kicking him squarely in the shin. “My name is Kyoko…not sweet cheeks.” She said before spinning on her heels and heading towards the gate. Her hand came to rest around the vile at her neck as she made the lonely walk towards the center of the moon with only Raiden to keep her company. The gate was the massive eye that she had been glaring at and instead of a pupil it was a giant knot of dark chi, the size was overwhelming. It made the seal that was in place over Keyome look like child’s play. As Kyoko stood before it, her aura started to glow white and as she focused, the light around her began to spread as tendrils of chi reached through the air, like flames that cut into the eerie red light the moon emitted. Her hair and the fabric of her kimono whipped around her in the vicious wind that battered the surroundings. Kyoko paid no mind to anything other than the knot of chi she would need to unravel. As she worked, Raiden sat at her feet in a low crouch, ready for anything that might try to harm or distract her. Minutes ticked by as she slowly loosened each tendril. Even though the size was far larger than the other seal, the work seemed to go faster, like some other force was guiding her focus. With each layer she released the unnerving feeling the moon gave off grew stronger as if the very moon was screaming in protest. Still, Kyoko pushed forward and worked at the knot. Finally, the last bit gave way and the seal was no more. DeliriousAres: Once she had opened the gate, a powerful surge of what looked like Dark hadou would fling into the girls mind. A searing pain surging through her mind before a darker incantion of herself appeared before them all. Keyome and Xiao both stood in awe as the Darker version of the girl stood to its full height. Xiao began to charge forward when Keyome stopped him. " We cant..." Keyome said looking back at Xiao. " T-Tch..." Keyome closed his eyes as he watched from a distance.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhIMN5zkaLs)) The girls evil form began to smirk as it began to speak out, her tone the exact same as Kyoko's the only differnce between the two is that the evil one had long white hair, wild and unkept. " You werent strong enough..." Said the evil entity of the girl. " To protect him... To protect Tsukiyomi" The sinster Kyoko smirked as a blade appeared in her hand. " The Darkmoon... is trying to eliminate her..." Keyome said lowly. " If were to strike the Evil Cantion of Kyoko down... we'd kill her in the process. She has to be the one to do this one." The Evil Cantion would more than likely seem heavily familar to Kyoko. Taking on the full methods of her other subconcious. " Hachimans voice would began to break through Kyoko's mind as he began to speak. " Kyoko... do not fear what you see infront of you. Its the Demon moons trickery...You are strong. Do not give in." Keyome eyed the open gate and then Kyoko again. " Kyoko... we have to keep moving..." Keyome said closing his eyes. " Im so-.." " No..." Xiao said turning to Keyome. " Im going to make sure... she gets through this..." Amatersau's body appeared next to Xiao, though not her physical one, that had been long destroyed." No..." She said to him. " You cannot, this is her battle. One she has to face alone. If Kyoko dies during this fight... then the gate into the Dark moon will be closed due to her being the one to open it. She now has a direct tie to it that links to her life span. So if she does perish, you both will be trapped there forever... However you both have untill sunset either way. You two must make haste." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ydhcIhLbM)) Keyome looked at Xiao, and Xiao looked at Kyoko. " Were... sorry... Kyoko..." Xiao said closing his eyes. Keyome gave her a small Magamata. " When..." And he put emphasis on when. " You finish here... use this. To come back to me. Just push a small amount of chi into it, it'll send you straight to my location..." Keyome placed a hand on her shoulder and then. Using the same Technique his master had done to him when he was a child his finger tips began to glow and with some unatura power, he tapped the top of her forehead, unlocking... something within herself that would even carry out beyond the Shinto realm. Keyome placed all of his own combat knowledge into the girl with that one tap, all of his tactis, sword play skills and even natural martial arts seaped into her head, quickly becoming second nature if she allowed it to. This act made Keyome light headed due to him giving her a good amount of his chi in the process... " Its up to you now... Kyoko.." Keyome said as he turned to Xiao and they both sprinted into the gate, as soon as they entered the Dark moons eye hollowed out... The Dark entity of Kyoko stood with the long black blade made of Dark Hadou. If Kyoko's body rejected Keyomes gift then the Moon god would began to speak to Kyoko himself. "...I am here... along with you.... my child." He said in a slow, and cooling tone, signifying that his physical body was no more but his godl spirit still resided. He would aid her if she didnt take what Keyome offered, giving her the courage to face the demonic entity that stood before her. The Evil Kyoko's eyes boared at her with a sick smirk as the crystal red eyes began to slant and slit. " I'll gut you... and feed upon your very being..." Discordia: “You” Kyoko’s voice rang out in a mix of a growl and snarl as her lips curled back, years of anger pouring into her voice. “So this has been where you were hiding, waiting for me to do all the work and showing up when it is convenient.” Kyoko gripped the shield in one hand and the sharp spear in the other. She lowered herself into a fighting stance that she hadn’t known moments before and waited. The words of her other half ripped into her and she faltered, but only for a moment. Her time in Shinto realm had changed her and made her stronger than when she last encountered her other half. Without warning Kyoko lunged forward, jabbing the spear at her darker half’s shoulder. Her spears blow was caught on the dark blade of her other half and still she pushed harder as the other Kyoko struggled to hold it off. She let out a groan of frustration and pushed her shield into the other girl, the position placing her lips near the other girl’s ear. “You are losing your luster there, when was it ever the job of a little girl to protect a god. And have you so little faith in our ancestor. It was only his body destroyed, he is all around us and he is going to watch me destroy you.” Before the words had escaped her lips, Kyoko was spinning away and she used the spear to slice across the back of the knee of her opponent. As the other girl dropped, she swung the blade of dark haido towards Kyoko catching her side as the blade burned into her flesh on her rib cage. Kyoko hissed and gasped before gritting her teeth and jumping away a few feet. She circled around the girl, her hand gripping the shield before she charged again. The dark Kyoko swung the sword and it caught the base of the spear head and ripped it from her grasp, sending the small spear spiraling through the air, only to imbed itself into the surface of the moon. Kyoko hesitated for only a second before using her left hand to bash into the Dark Kyoko’s face with the shield. It hit with a sickening thud and without any warning Kyoko sent a kick towards the girl’s sword hand. Distracted by the pain to her now broken nose, the Dark Kyoko was caught off guard and her blade went flying through the air. Kyoko didn’t bother with the shield anymore and threw it to the ground. The two girls exchanged blows, neither one making any leeway. Their skin was marred with fresh bruises and their hair tangled. Cuts and scratches complimented the tears in their clothing. Both girl’s chests rose and fell as they fought for every breath. “You can’t beat me, you know that don’t you?” The dark one taunted. “You don’t have what it takes, you are going to fail again and no one is here to save you.” Her lips curled into a smirk. “You always try your best, but it never is good enough. You are just a burden, helpless and dead weight.” Kyoko glared at her other half before she let out a scream and rushed at the other girl. Her shoulder hit the other girl right in the gut and they both crashed into the ground, Kyoko pinning her in place. “It must be so easy to do nothing all the time and critique every god damn thing I do.” She said in a voice full of venom before she tangled her fingers in the fine white hair and used it to smash the other girl’s head into the surface of the moon. Her fingers stayed entangled in the hair as the other girl clawed at her. Kyoko landed a solid blow to her cheek and continued the assault, punching with total disregard to what part of flesh her fists sunk into. The dark version of herself stopped struggling and Kyoko finally slowed her blows. With blood crusting her face, her other half peered up, their eyes locking. “But can you do it, can you kill me?” She asked, even though her body was broken, her eyes still were fierce and full of malice. Kyoko leaned down, her hair falling in waves over the other girl’s face as she placed her lips near her dark half’s ear. “With my bare hands” She said before she plunged her hand into the girl’s chest with strength she didn’t even know she had. Her fingers closed around the slowly beating heart and she squeezed. Beneath her, her other half gasped and sputtered as her eyes widened before taking on a glassy vacant expression. The heart in Kyoko’s hand contracted violently before it stilled. Kyoko’s shoulders slumped as she relaxed and slowly the body beneath her started to fade away, disintegrating before her very eyes, leaving nothing but the wounds that marred Kyoko’s body. DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNFVJQO66Qk))Keyome and Xiao had made there way inside. Darkness... Red Streaks of Chi flew left to right.. Dark Hadou. As they both ran through the Darkness. Konchi's voice could be heard. " And So they have returned!" In the middle of the Dark streaks of red and black a being formed... ((http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130415151121/pewdiepie/images/4/45/Ansem.jpg)) " Konchi.." Xiao said under his breathe as he turned to face him fully. " So your... the Dark moon this time." Keyome said clenching his fist. Konchi began to float as he stood before the both of them. " Fools... you are in over your heads. You wont stop us this time!" Konchi clapped his hands and Demonic entites, deformed demons came sprouting from the ground left to right. Keyome leaped backwards and Xiao did, both seperated. " Dammit, Xiao! We have to fight through them!" Xiao looked left to right hearing Keyomes voice. "....Already... ahead of you.." He said as his hair stuck up looking like a Super Sayians as the red chi flourshied heavily around his body, Keyome hair grew in length as his chi disperesed as well. And with super sonic speeds they began to fight the monsters beating the shit out of them left and right, Konchi fired a beam of Bright red chi at Keyome which caught Keyomes eye as he used his indestructable admantium arms to litterally smack the beam away all the while blocking the the attack of one of the demons. Konchi smirked as he began to fire a blast ray of chi down at the both of them. Keyome and Xiao both zipped through the beams before they both leaped into the air and kicked Konchi. The Old Alchemist tanked the hits and simply flew back gaining distance as he lifted his right hand in the air creating a large energy ball, radiating with demonic chi. Keyome took off into the air flipping four times before lunging his fist forward. " OBLITHERATING... GOLDEN... STIRKE!" He said as the chi exploded from his elbow making him blast forward punching the dark entity of chi away... Or so he thought. The energy ball Keyome punched away open a vortex inside of the realm, the vortex appearing right next to Xiao. The eenergy ball collided into his body. " Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Xiao said as his body was violently folded from the attack. Xiaos body lay limp for a moment before he pulled himself up only to fall back down. " Xiao!" Keyome said attempting to fly back over to him but Konchi appeared infront of him gripping him by the throat as he held Keyome into the air. MIllions of hands began to wrap around Keyomes body holding him in place. " T-Tch!" Keyome struggled but the more he did the more his chi began to get sapped. Soon all the hands morphed into one mold. A thick layer of black flash so powerful that even Keyome couldnt free himself from it. " fufufufuf... Even now, your still as weak as before." Konchi snapped his fingers 1000's of blades began to circle of Keomes body as he tilted his head down shaking his head. " Fuck you..." He said through gritted teeth. Xiao's body twitched. " Ke-Keyome... i cant move... that chi I... It..." The hands came out of the ground as the gripped Xiaos body. " Ke-Keyo! Keyome there, its! I-I cant breath-Keyo!" The Hands began to smoother xiao in his paralized state before they soon sunk him into the Darkness. " NOOOOOOOO!!!! XIAOOOOOO!!!!!!" As soon as Keyome shouted out his friends name the blades began to impale him, searing through his body each and everyone on. Some of the blades would even move out of the way so that the others could get a stab at him. All over his body... relentlessly. Konchi turned at that moment to See Kyoko destroy her other half. He frowned. " Fooolish priest..." He said snapping his fingers as the void began to close up. If Kyoko turned she'd see Konchi smiling at her as the curtains to the Dark moon slowly closed itself. Discordia: As Kyoko watched, blackness started filling the void and closing around the image before her. A look of horror marred her visage and she pulled herself to her feet and rushed to the closing portal. It closed just before she reached it and she let out a scream of frustration and banged her fists on the surface. The last sight she saw was of Xiao being dragged into darkness and Keyome being impaled by more blades than she could count and she was helpless to do anything to save them. A tear streamed down her cheek. It was a futile effort and there was no way to break through. She slumped to the ground, weary yet knowing she did not have time to rest. Even alone on the moon she could hear the clash of armies going at it below her. Raiden gave her a roar of an encouragement and approached her, pressing his muzzle to her forehead. As he did so, he poured chi into her body causing the wounds that she had acquired during the fight with her Dark Half. It was as if a cold creeping feeling washed over her body and receded to reveal unflawed skin where her wounds had been. Her breathing became easier as the gash on her rib cage was repaired. When she was healed, the tiger backed away and gave her a look that was mingled with pride and urgency. She rose to her feet and stretched, her body felt so foreign to her as it pumped with Keyome and Raiden’s chi and her mind fluttered with all the information he had passed down to her. A halo of the various chi surrounded and reverberated off of her. Kyoko reached down and grabbed a hold of her skirt and tugged on one of the already existing rips. The fabric gave way, shortening her skirt enough to give her legs free range of motion. She walked over to where her shield and spear had laid scattered on the moon’s rocky terrain. She fastened them to her bag which she then fastened to the tiger’s collar. “You ready.” She said as she pulled out the sais that Hachiman had given her. Raiden gave her a nod and they both took off in a dead sprint before jumping from the edge of the moon and landing in a free fall. Their bodies plummeted towards the earth and Kyoko’s body pumped with adrenalin. As Raiden fell his body began to grow and expand as he released chi. As the battle rushed at them, Kyoko let out a loud battle cry and released a blast of pressurized air which did two things, first it cushioned their landing and second, anyone within 50 feet of where she landed was knocked to the ground from the force of the blast. Kyoko looked around at the battle field and innately knew that the person she was looking for was not going to be here. He would be lurking in the shadows, plotting and planning, moving all the pieces into place then watching the show. She closed her eyes and felt out the different chi, looking for anyone with powerful enough chi who should be in the battle that wasn’t. Her eyelids flicked open and she glared in the direction where she sensed what could only be him. Even though she doubted he would even be paying attention to the small priestess she screamed out in rage “KIKEN, I’M COMING FOR YOU SO I HIDE ALL YOU LIKE YOU WON’T ESCAPE. I SEE YOU NOW LURKING IN THE SHADOWS.” Category:Ark 8